Facing Unexpected Changes
by Sunni Skies
Summary: Hermione is left at home for a week with her boyfriend and her little brother, and a party to plan, they have a lot of fun and then things change to be just as fun just a little different please R&R DMHG,HPVW,RW?
1. Default Chapter

Facing Unexpected changes  
  
Chapter 1 Farewell  
  
" Hermione, were going to leave now, don't let your brother get into trouble , and don't let Matt stay past 4 am on Wednesday or he'll get in trouble with his mother, have fun and don't get yourself into trouble either. You know what to do incase of an emergency, Dafnies ( her one and only Aunt, who was also the only other witch in her family) number is on the fridge along with the number of the hotel your father and I are going to be staying at with our room number. Oh and Arron leave your sister alone, "  
  
Hermiones mother yelled as she was coming down the stairs with a suit case in her hand Hermiones father close behind her. It was Monday night, and Hermione was sitting in the kitchen with her little brother Aaron and her boyfriend Ron  
  
(It was her parents anniversary on Tuesday and Hermiones birthday on Wednesday, so her parents were going to be out to celebrate their anniversary, and their birthday present to Hermione was that they were going to leave Hermione and her little brother at the house by themselves and that she could have a slumber party where Ron and Harry could stay over for the night, well Ron was going to be there to, it really surprised her that her parents trusted her and Ron together every night for a week and weren't having anyone come over to look after them)  
  
" We better go say buh-bye" Aaron said  
  
" K lets go." Hermione said happily anticipating a week without her parents. The only problem was her little brother was going to be there the whole time too, maybe she could send him over to Daphne's for a few days especially on Wednesday or if they wanted to do anything like make out, Aaron might walk in on them, but it was also good that Aaron was going to be there because it was more than likely that Aaron would want to be with Hermione a lot and if Ron wanted to do anything she wasn't ready for, Aaron could be her excuse.  
  
Hermione came out of her thoughts and fallowed Aaron and Ron into the Entryway  
  
"We'll be back on Sunday." Her mother stated  
  
" Have fun, and Ron, keep my little girl out of trouble" Hermiones father said in a mock serious voice  
  
"Yes sir." Ron said trying to keep a straight face  
  
Hermiones parents liked Ron, He seemed to be very responsible and trustworthy, especially compared to all of her other boyfriends who all for the exception of one had been muggles, and he was also the only one she'd been friends with first, and for almost six years at that.  
  
With that her parents went out of the door, fallowed closely by the other three to say their last goodbyes, her mother still adding details.  
  
"We'll call every night" her mother said  
  
"No we won't" her father said ushering their mother to the car  
  
"We'll call every other night, and definitely on your Birthday to wish you a happy birthday." Her mother stated as though no one could change her mind, and of course no one really could  
  
"Alright " her father agreed  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad, I love you guys" Hermione said as they got into the car  
  
Aaron ran down the steps and gave both his patents a hug, then he Ran back to the porch and put his arms around Ron's right leg. Then their mother stood with the car door open looking pointedly at Hermione who was standing on the porch with Ron's arms around her waste, so she walked down to give both of her parents last hugs, fallowed by Ron and Aaron who was now holding Ron's hand. Ron shook her fathers hand and hugged her mother.  
  
"Do I understand that you will be staying here for the rest of the summer holidays?" Hermione's father said  
  
"Yes sir" Ron said looking cheerful  
  
"And you'll be sleeping on the couch in Aaron's room, Yes?" her father asked with a grin on his face  
  
"Yes sir, it's no as though Mione would let me sleep in her room anyway, now is it? " Ron said again looking just as happy  
  
Hermiones parents laughed, probably more at how Ron had said it than at what he'd said  
  
"Good man, we must be off, bye all, take good care of my kids now will you Ron?" Ron didn't say anything he just nodded, picked up Aaron, and put his arm protectively around Hermione  
  
"love you all." Said her mother  
  
"See you on Sunday" her father added  
  
They stood on the porch watching Hermiones parents drive out of the drive away, waving, and then they went back into the house.  
  
!^ ^^!  
  
" Pooh" Aaron said  
  
"What?" Ron said looking startled and putting him down hastily " does he need to........., he potty trained?"  
  
"No and Yes" Hermione said trying not to laugh at the expression on his face "he wants to watch Pooh"  
  
"I didn't ever think I'd ever say this, but what's Poo?" Ron said  
  
" It's a kids show, but you can get it on videos too, it was my favorite show when I was little, it's about seven stuffed animals and the adventures they have with their friend Christopher Robin." Hermione said  
  
"Oh" Ron said, "That's interesting?"  
  
"You don't have to pretend to be interested it's a kids show," Hermione said  
  
"Ya, ok, I know," he said looking slightly embarrassed  
  
At that point Aaron walked over to Ron and tugged on his pants, which promptly fell to the floor, revealing blue and pink polka dot boxers. Ron Hastily pulled his pants back up, Hermione was laughing at him.  
  
" Macncheez" Aaron said  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
" He wants Macaroni and Cheese" Hermione said  
  
" Oh "  
  
"Ronny make Macncheez"  
  
"I don't know how," Ron said somewhat lamely,  
  
"Have you ever used a microwave?" Hermione asked  
  
"No" Ron answered looking confused  
  
"Well then I'll just have to teach you how to use one now won't I? Go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a sec," she said with a mischievous smile  
  
"Mione?" Ron said  
  
" Go on I'll be there in a sec," She repeated smiling again as she watched Ron's face light up with a lustful grin and he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
" Do you wanna watch Pooh?'' She asked her little brother  
  
" Yep, I wanna watch Pooh." He answered  
  
"K, I'll put it on"  
  
She picked Aaron up and carried him to the T.V. and put the movie on, then she went to join Ron in the Kitchen, for his "Class" 


	2. Mac n' Cheese

**Disclamer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charters unfortunately **

**Facing Unexpected Changes**

**Chapter 2: The Fun Of Making Mac n' Cheese**

**"Hey, I was wondering, where's the Mac 'N' Cheese?" Ron asked in a slightly playful voice.**

**"It's in the cupboard over the microwave," Hermione said smiling and walking toward Ron, "but I really don't think that's what you meant."**

**She put her arms around his neck and their lips met as he put his arms around her waist. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, feeling around. Hermione pushed gently against his tongue and he took it back into his mouth then she pulled away. Hermione felt Ron's arms tighten around her waist, a lump against her pelvis, she smiled at him and removed her arms from around his neck. She felt his arms tighten against waist again. She looked up at his face, his eyes were filed with lust and his face showed a trace of disappointment that she'd pulled away, but he removed his arms from around her and stood looking at her awkwardly for a few seconds.**

**"Right, so let's make macaroni," Ron said recovering. **

**Hermione walked over to the microwave and open the cupboard above it. She stood for a minute, pouting.**

**"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked looking playfully worried.**

**"There's no microwave Mac 'N' Cheese left," she answered with a mischievous smile on her face. "We'll have to make it stove top style, get a pot out of the drawer over there, and I'll get a box of Mac 'N' Cheese."**

**"This drawer? " he asked as he reached down and started to unzip his fly. Hermione walked slowly over to him, and pressed up against him getting closer and closer as if she was going to kiss him. Then, with one hand she grabbed the zipper of his fly and zipped it back up as she pulled away.**

**"Oh, 'Mione," Ron moaned, "you're so cruel."**

**"Oh you know you like it," Hermione said with a devilish smile.**

**" I do," Ron agreed. "You know what I'd like even more?"**

**"Yes, I do and that is not an activity I want to engage in, in the kitchen," she replied.**

**Then she brushed past him to the drawer where the pots and pans were kept and bent down with her ass up in the air. Ron came up behind her, grabbed it, and held on she squealed and turned handing the pot to Ron, he took and put on the counter behind Hermione. Then he encircled her in his arms and kissed again. She put her hands on his chest and pushed gently, he moaned, but let her go, she handed him the pot again trying to hide her smile.**

**"2 cups," she said.**

**Ron walked to the sink thinking that this was going to be a very long week of very long cold showers, and then he put the burner. Hermione came up behind him and said making him jump and then laughed.** "Push down on the knob, let it click once on light, turn it to high, and then put the lid on."

**"Why do we need to put the lid on?" Ron asked in an innocent voice.**

**Hermione knew he knew, but she decided to play along and see how much he could take before he'd have to take a cold shower.**

**"It helps the water boil faster."**

**"Why does the water need to boil?" he asked.**

**"Do you see how the noodles are all hard and stick straight up?"**

**"Yeah," he answered, his voice turning slightly husky.**

**"We have to put them in the boiling water so that they get soft and floppy," she said as she poured the noodles into the boiling water.**

**" Oh." He asked, "Do we need a timer?" **

**"Yep." She replied with a small smile. "8 minutes."**

**He set the timer, and then he turned around and basically engulfed her in a bear hug, and he started tickling her they fell to the floor and she squealed. **

**"We have to keep it moving," she said panting.**

**Ron stopped tickling her and said very puzzled at the simple thing, "Huh?"**

**"We have to keep it moving, the noodles, we need to stir them so they won't stick to the bottom of the pot," she said still giggling feebly.**

**Ron got up, and held out his hands to Hermione. When she took them, he pulled her to her feet. She walked over to a drawer and took out a wooden spoon, and handed it to Ron. He took it and then walked over to the stovetop and started to scrape pasta off of the bottom of the pot. She walked up behind him, smiling evilly then she began to tickle his sides. It took a while for her to find a spot that was actually tickled. She finally found a spot on the back of his neck. **

**"Oh Mione, that's not fair!" he exclaimed in a pained voice.**

**"Who ever said anything was fair, plus you know you like it," she teased in between kisses. **

**Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he turned around.**

**"You are not at all the same girl I met in first year. I like you lot better now," he stated. **

**As he put his hands on her ass, and frenched her. She moaned, and this time, instead of pulling away, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back and she felt the lump again. **

**Ron felt like he was on fire, heat was running through his entire body. It took him about 30 seconds to realize that his shirt really was on fire. He jumped away from the stovetop, bringing Hermione with him, then he let go of her and pulled off his shirt. Hermione had figured out what was going on at about the same time as Ron did. As he was stomping on his shirt to make it stop flaming, Hermione ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, and she grabbed a knife to cut a few leaves off of a plant on the counter. Then she got a clean towel and drenched it in freezing water. She handed the towel to Ron, told him to go lie on the couch, and put the towel over his back while she finished making the Mac 'N' Cheese. **

**Five minutes later, she came out of the kitchen with three bowls of Mac 'N' Cheese, an aloe leaf, and a first aid kit. She gave one bowl to Aaron, who was still watching Winnie the Pooh, put the other two bowls on the table, and then went to tend to Ron and his burn on the couch. **

**"Does it hurt much?" She asked quietly as she squeezed some clear liquid out of the leaves onto his back.**

**"A bit, but not too much." he said sounding a bit bored as he relaxed into her hands.**

**"Good," she started to rub the clear gooey liquid into his back she felt his muscles relax even further. **

**"That feels cold, and good," Ron said without much conviction.**

**"Good," Hermione said again as she took some medical tape and a square of gauze out of the first-aid kit, and taped the gauze over the burn on his back. Then she handed him a bowl of Mac 'N' Cheese and started eating out of the other one herself. **

**"Do you want a shirt?" she asked. **

**"No, I'm good," he replied snuggling up to her. "Thanks for taking care of me."**

**"No problem," she answered, snuggling back into him gently.**

**"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, or I'll be really mad," said Aaron. "I can't hear Pooh!"**

**Ron and Hermione laughed, and continued eating, but stopped talking so that Aaron wouldn't be very mad. Who knew what incidents that would start in the already hectic day?**


	3. Daffnie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Daffnie, Annie, Aaron and

Facing Unexpected Changes

Chapter 3

Daffnie

When Hermione woke up she could feel someone stroking her hair, well maybe more like tugging than stroking, but still.  She rolled over and saw Aaron smiling at her angelically.

"You need to get up and get dressed so we can go shopping," Aaron said

"I am dressed." she said looking down at her normal P.J.s, a bra and panties.  " Oh maybe you have a point."

Aaron walked over to her dresser, in his little kid waddle, and got out a blue tank top and a pair of jeans, then threw them to her.  They flopped somewhat pathetically three feet away from her bed, so she bent down and picked them up

"Go take a shower, your hair is all messed up." Aaron said looking at her hair in disgust

"Thanks Aaron," she said as she dropped the clothes he'd handed her and stated tickling him.

"Hehehehehe! NO! hehehehahahahahahahahaa! STOP! HEHEHEHEHEHEH! HAHAHAHAHAH! I'LL! HEHE! GET! HAHAHA! YOU! HAHAH! FOR! HEHE! HAHAHAH! THIS!!" Aaron shouted

Then a freckled face appered at the door and started laughing at the sight of Hermione and Aaron an the floor having a tickle war.

"I'll go make breakfast" Ron said and then left

"NO RON! AHHHHH! Come, hahah! Back, heheh! Hes! Haha! Gonna! HAHAHA! Kill, me! HAHAHAH!!" Hermione yelled an as Aaron got control and started to tickle her

About ten minutes later, Aaron came down stairs still giggling.

"Do you two do that every morning?" Ron asked Aaron when he say him.

" Not every morning, but sometimes." Aaron replied

"You two remind me of Fred and George when they were younger." Ron said laughing

" Who's that?" Aaron asked

"My older twin brothers, you'll meet them tonight along with everybody else." Ron said "Is Mione in the shower?" he asked

"Yep, wanna turn the hot water heater off?" Aaron suggested with an evil glint in his young eyes

"Sure why not," Ron answered, thinking about how hot she was when she was pissed and narrowly missing having to take a very, very cold shower, " but if she gets mad which is inevitable, it's your idea, ok?"

"Ya ok, what's inevitable?" Aaron asked

"Never mind" Ron said laughing at the confused look on Aaron's face

"Lets go then. We can make breakfast when she we get back," Aaron said happily " We should do something to her breakfast too, like put cockroaches."

"Aaron there's two things you have to remember when your trying to make you sisters life hell." Ron said smiling evilly

"What's that" Aaron asked in mock interest

"Everything in moderation, and I'll always be here to pummel you if you get out of hand."

"Oh, ok lets go." Aaron said

So Aaron and Ron went off to the boiler room to turn off the hot water heater.

 "Which switch is it?" Ron asked

"This one, I think" Aaron said sounding totally unsure

Click 

The lights went out

'What the hell" they heard Hermione scream

"Wrong one" Ron laughed

 "Oops!!" Aaron said looking guilty and mischievous all at once

"Ok, how bout this one" Ron suggested

Click 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Yep that's the one" Aaron giggled

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"RON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Hermione yelled running towards Ron in the kitchen five minutes later as Aaron laughing in the background.

"What!?! Why me?!" Ron asked bewildered

Then she hit him and they both fell to the floor.  Hermione was straddling him on the floor with her hands on his bare chest one second and the next Ron was on top he said "Good morning Mione" and rolling off her

"Oh my back" Ron moaned

Hermione giggled feebly, "There are ice packs in the freezer, I'm gonna call Daffnie and see if she wants to come over for breakfast, and then go shoping with us."

Hermione walked off to go call Daffnie as she yelled "And I'll get you a shirt"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 "Hello Daffnie," Hermione said into the phone

"Oh hi Hermione"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast and then go shopping with us?"

"Sure, I'll be over in 10 minutes"

"See you soon"

"Ok, bye"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Hermione went back to the kitchen, Ron and Aaron were making a mess that they called waffles.  There was flour all over the place and Aaron had spilled the baking powder.

"Your not used to cooking are you?" Hermione asked Ron

"I am, just not used to cooking with out a wand" he said jokingly and then froze

Hermione look at Aaron nervously

"What's a wand" he asked as if on que.

"My mom, I call her wand cause her names Wanda" Ron answered lamely

Ding-dong 

"Ron can you go get the door" Hermione asked

"Um I'm not wearing a shirt." He said looking down

"Oh good point" she said handing Ron a shirt and heading toward the door

"Hello Daffnie"

"Hi Hermione"

"Hi Hermie" Daffnie's 2 year old daughter Annie said

"It smells odd in here"

"Ya Aaron and Ron are making Waffles I the kitchen" Hermione said as she started laughing

"Oh, Whos Ron." Daffnie asked

"Oh, I'm sorry he's my boyfriend I met him at Hogwarts."

"Oh!! He's Harry's friend.  Correct?" Daffnie asked with an odd look on her face

"Ya, best friend."

"Well lets go to the kitchen so I can meet this guy.  He must be wonderful if he's been with you for more than two weeks and met your family."  Daffnie teased

Hermione laughed with Daffnie and led her to the kitchen fallowed by Annie, but when they got to the kitchen Hermione stopped and had to clutch the wall for support from laughing along with Daffnie and Annie. There was a cloud of flour in the air, and Ron and Aaron were in the middle of the kitchen having a tickle war, as soon as they heard the others laughing, they both straightened up and walked over to the door brushing flour off of themselves.  Aaron kept looking at Ron and coping everything he did

"Hello" Daffnie said

"Hi" Ron replied reaching out to shake Daffnies hand

 Daffnie paused for a moment still holding Ron's hand

"You have a brother?" she asked letting go of his hand

"Ya, five actually Fred, George, Percey, Bill, Charlie and one sister; Ginny." Ron replied

"Did you say Charlie?" Daffnie asked shifting uncomfortably

"Ya, do you know him." Ron asked sounding interested

"I might, I'm not sure. Dose he work with dragons?" Daffine asked still looking a bit awkward

"Ya, In Romania." Ron said still sounding interested

"Ya, I was there two years ago, training dragons, and Charlie was in my group, he's a nice guy."

"Oh, that's cool." Ron said shooting Hermione an inquisitive look.  Hermione looked at Daffnie suspiciously, she knew her Aunt well enough to know that they had been more than just friends, but she decided to let it go for the moment.  She looked back at Ron and gave him an I'm not sure look.

"So let's finish making breakfast, and get going." she smiled at Ron and he smiled back

"I want to finish making breakfast with Aaron, you ladies can go, sit down, and talk about something, If you don't mind of course." Ron said, still smiling.

"Ok," Hermione said, "but you have to clean it up when your done, and remember, were not at school, so you'll have to do it the hard way."

"Ok, go talk." he said smiling again

Daffnie left the kitchen, smiling and Hermione followed caring Annie

"Daffnie, I was wondering if um, A- " Hermione was cut off in the process of trying to find out more about her relationship with Charlie.

"No prob. Monie, I'll take Aaron tonight, and I'll take him somewhere this afternoon, so that you can bake, and decorate without distraction, on that note maybe I should take Ron too." Daffine teased.

"Hermione laughed, and said "Na he's a help, when he's not thinking about what guys his age think about."

Daffnie laughed, "I remember being sixteen, it was fun, and it also wasn't that long ago, only 4 years",

"Ya, when were you in Romania." Hermione laughed, "What did you do in Romania besides train dragons?"

"Look Hermione, can we talk about that another time?" Daffnie said shifting again

"Sure." Hermione agreed making a mental note to come back to the subject later.

"About tonight, I guess it's just a kid thing, like you want me to not be there." Daffine asked

" No, you can stay, you just might get scared." Hermione teased

"Oh I doubt I'll get scared Mione." Daffnie laughed "I've seen and done many more scary things." Daffnie and Hermione looked at Annie and laughed. 

"All the Weasley's are coming, that is except Molly and Aurther." Hermione said waiting for Daffnie's usual sleep excuse that she used to get out of everything.

"Oh, well um on second thought, I probably shouldn't stay, you know I have to get Annie and Aaron to bed before 9:30 and ya, I need sleep too."

Hermione giggled at Daffnie's rambling, she knew Daffnie well enough to know that she was uncomfortable about something, and she was pretty sure she knew what.  She hadn't been nervous around Ron but at any other mention of the rest of his family she turned red and started stuttering. Then Hermione heard Ron coming from Kitchen, oh well she'd have to talk to Daffnie about it later.

Ok guys there's chapter three! Finally! Sorry it took so long, the end of the year was hectic. Hope you liked it I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon, but I can't make any promises, please review!! Thanks


	4. Guy Pad Khing

Disclamer, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the world they live in.

Chapter 4

Daffnie and Hermione followed Ron into the kitchen, to eat breakfast. They had a lot of fun joking around and making fun of Daffnie, because every time anything was said about Charlie she would turn red and start mumbling again.

The waffles were a complete fail, Ron and Aaron forgot to put flour in.  You would have thought that with all the flour in the air and on their cloths, some would have found it's way into the waffles, but it didn't.  They ended up like little puffed up waffle shaped patties of egg that come in egg Mc'muffins with extra fluff, but everyone managed to choke a few down. They didn't taste bad they just weren't waffles.  After they finished eating and cleaning up, they spent some quality time commenting on Ron and Aaron's interesting cooking experiences, like the time that Ron left the eggs and chocolate out of a chocolate cake.  Then getting impatient Hermione escorted Ron and Aaron to go and changed their cloths so they could go to the store.

"Ron, why don't you go get the stuff on this list with Annie and Aaron and I'll take this list with Hermione, and we'll meet you at check out stand #8." Daffine said when they got into the store. Then they departed. 

"Hey Daff, why'd you do that?" Hermione asked in curiosity

"Two reasons Mione," she said smiling, "One for efficiency, you need all the time to get ready for the party that you can get. Two, you have tampons on your list, I'm just trying to spare you some mild embarrassment."

"Oh" Hermione said turning pink "I forgot that that was on there, thanks."

"No, problem hun." Daffnie said

"Daffnie," Hermione said, "I was wondering, was…is..Uh,…Charlie…um…"

"Hermione, can we talk about this later? Daffnie asked despratly tring to change the subject.

"Ya, ok." Hermione said knowing she had to talk to Daffnie about it before the party.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Daffnie asked

"Daff you don't have to." Hermione protested

"I want to, besides, I haven't spent much time with you scence last Christmas, and, I like Ron he's nice, and very in touch with his feminine side." Daffnie said and they both laughed and walked on talking about the party and gathering items until someone grabbed Hermione from behind, she squeled in surprise, and then turned around.  Her Cheeks turned red and she felt what she thought was anger, but then identified as the kind of nerves she had when she was around Ron rise inside her, trying to keep whatever it was hidden, she said "Hullo Malfoy." That's when she noticed he was smiling at her, and not his normal smirkish smile, but a smile that people usually show when they are happy to see someone

"Hey Granger." He replied, inwardly laughing at her confusion " how's your summer been?"

What the hell she thought "fine thanks, I've got to go"

She turned and Daffnie followed her turning around and winking at Malfoy which Hermione missed completely.  What the hell was that, she thought to herself and why did I get that feeling when I saw him??  And he wasn't being a total ass hole, what is he doing in a muggle grocery store anyway

"he likes you." Daffnie said interrupting her thoughts

"No, no he doesn't, that was Malfoy, " Hermione said in disbelief

"So I gathered." Daffnie laughed

"The Malfoy I told you about last Christmas the one that has been a prat to me, Harry, and Ron, not to mention all the other Griffindors since day one.  He's that Slytherin." Hermione said I bit louder and faster than she had intended to.

"Ya, and he likes you, If he hated you wouldn't he have attacked you instead of hugging you?"

"Ya, but he probably just did it cuz he thought I would get pissed."

"You didn't react the way you have in the past, did you?"

"If you mean I didn't bite his head off, then no, I didn't react the same way I used to?"

"Well that too, but I ment the part where you jumped and blushed."

"Whatever, he was just trying to wind me up."

"I still think he likes you, he looked really hurt when we left."

"Screw him."

"I'm sure he'd love it if you'd do the honors."

"Daffnie," Hermione said hitting Daffnie jokingly on the arm "_You_ are supposed to be a responsible Adult, and I have a boyfriend."

"Would you if you didn't?"

"NO!!!!!!  He's a Malfoy, he hates muggle borns, and his dad is in Askaban."

"What for.",

"Abusing his wife and kid, oh and he's a Death Eater."

"Oh, doesn't sound like a very nice family, but just because his dads not all that great doesn't mean that he has to be bad to, he could change"

"Maybe, but I don't think so, he's been like this the whole time I've known him."

"Just give him a chance."

"Fine, lets go find Ron, Aaron, and Annie"

"Ok, but don't forget what I said."

"I won't"

"Hi." Daffnie said approaching Ron

"Hey, lets get out of this place" Ron said

"Why in such a hurry" Hermione asked

"Malfoy's here and he's being humane, it's creepy, he asked me if I'd seen Harry lately, then I said no, why do you care anyway and he smiled and said ,because he said he misses you guys" he replied

"I know, we saw him, he doesn't have any of his friends with him, that's really unusual."

"They're not really his friends anyway, everyone knows he hates Crabbe and Goyle."

They checked out, and then went out to the car.

"So, where do you kids want to go to lunch?"

"Taco Bell." Aaron and Annie said at the same time

"Not today kids, anybody feel up for Thai Food?"

"Sure" Hermione said

"What about you Ron?" Daffnie asked

"Sure."

"Lets go then, do you guys want to do take out, or eat there?"

"I'd like to do take out, but if you guys want to eat there I don't mind." Hermione said

"Take out sounds good to me, what about you three." Interjected Ron

"Good Annie, and me think." Said Aaron

"Sounds like take out then." Daffnie said trying not to laugh at Aaron "Mione can you please call on my cell phone and order, the number is in the address book under the options icon on the left." Daffnie said handing Hermione the Phone

"What do you guys want?" Hermione asked

"Giah Pad Khing." Ron said

.

"Pad Thai Pak please." Said Aaron

"Two orders of that one for Annie, and one for Aaron." Daffnie said," and I'll take Giah Gra Prow."

"Ok, I'm going to order now any last requests? " she asked

"Nope." Aaron said in the little cute way he always spoke.

"Ok, hello, I'd like two orders of Pad Thai Pak, one order of Giah Gra Prow, one order of Giah Pad Khing, and one order of Kang Ga Rhe, and rice for five., Granger, Hermione  Thanks bye, the guy said about ten minutes,."

"By the time we get there, it will have been ten minutes." Daffnie said "Hey Annie and Aaron, when were done eating, would you like to go to the Zoo?"

"Ya." Annie replied

"We'll have lots a fun" Aaron said

Hermione and Ron laughed and Ron reached for Hermiones hand and whispered "I need to talk to you." in her ear. Hermione looked at him in surprise and then nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. They rode in silence for the rest of the way to the Thai Restaurant, and Hermione volunteered to go get the Food and Ron decided he wanted to Help. 

When they got out of the car Hermione looked at Ron and felt a lilttle nervous about what he had to tell her, "Whats is it?" she asked him looking concerned "later." he whispered, and he took her hand again squeezing it lightly. Then they entered the restarant and Hermione and Ron completely forgot about what was going on anywhere else when they saw who was at the cash register.

Thanks for reviewing my story and being nice.I'm sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter.  Please keep on reading. This story is about to take a dramatic turn and the twists will begin, please no flames

SunnySkies


End file.
